32nd Hunger Games
by FinnickFoxKnife
Summary: I have put off writing this story but have finally decided to! It's the 32nd year of the annual hunger games and I have written it from three different characters that I completely picked from a hat- Siberia, the girl from District 2, Ultraviolet "Violet" from District 5 and Luxe a boy from District 8. I hope you enjoy! May the odds be ever in your favor. REVIEW please!


Siberia-

I slowly breathe in as my eyes focus on the target placed in front of me. My body is at a complete relaxed state. I feel my hand gently rested along my chin and slowly blink and grip my bow tighter. A hand is suddenly rested on my shoulder yet I do not break my concentration.

"Siberia.." Is gently whispered in my ear so close I can feel air brush past my ear. Simultaneously bumps rise from my skin and the hair on my neck stand. I release my arrow and watch as it rips through the throat of my target in a puff of stuffing.

Without turning I reply. "What do you want?" I reload my bow and transcend back into my form and state of relaxation.

"You." The all-too-familiar voice replies. Without hesitating I coldly say, "Are you ever going to give up?" My arrow lands right into the heart of the target.

"Not till I get my victress."

I turn around to face the voice and find myself staring into the chest of Cassius Grey. I look up with a scowl until I meet his light green eyes, something that would be coveted in District 1.

"Well I'm not looking for a-" I start to say until I'm interrupted by another voice.

"Mr. Grey are you bothering Ms. Pantera?"

"No ma'am, I'm just giving a few pointers." He replies to an angry looking Mrs. Watson, the instructor.

"Mhm. I'm sure." She rebuttals. I sigh as I know what is soon to happen.

"I think Ms. Pantera is better off by herself," She says as she scoops up two swords and makes her way towards us.

"Did you really have to insist on trying to court me?" I mutter quietly to Cassius.

"In the ring, both of you." Mrs. Watson commands. "No cuts, the reaping is a few hours away, I don't feel like dealing with blood."

Violet-

I wake up to a blinding light in my eye. Sitting up in my bed I realize my house is silent.

"Mom?" I yell groggily. No reply. I slowly yawn, stretch and stand up.

After washing my hair and face, I reluctantly get dressed for the reaping, yet a small jitter excites me. My last one, I smile at the thought.

I finally put on my navy blue dress which has white dots all over. The dress only reaches to my mid-thigh and is loose. I look at the mirror to make sure I look fine. The dress looks cute on my small statue. My shorter, chestnut brown hair is pulled back with a headband. Smiling at myself, I head to the kitchen and hear the door creak open and the solid footsteps of my mother. I walk in just as she is setting down a bag on our only table.

"You're up!" She says excited. "My, you look beautiful Violet. Come here." She opens her arms and I rush over and fall into her arms. She holds me longer than normal which makes me feel like crying. "You'll be fine, my angel."

We finally let go and look into each other's eyes and let out a sad smile. She has the same buggy, hazel colored eyes as me.

"I thought I'd cook you up something special since it's your last reaping. Pancakes sounded good to me.. "She smirks at me.

"Mom! We haven't had pancakes in years! I love you!" I run up and hug her again. She laughs and tells me to sit down. I watch as she makes them and slowly start to feel the nerves of the reaping creep up into my stomach.

"Here you are." My mother says and plops two large pancakes on my plate.

Luxe-

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" My father fiercely yells at me. I glare right into his eyes.

"If you don't get rid of that attitude I swear.." He warns.

"You swear what?" I reply.

"That's it." I watch as my father stands up from his chair, raises his fist and charges me.

"Thread! Please stop! Stop!" I hear my mother fearfully yell and I hear the tears choking her words. My father stops and angrily looks me in the eyes and says, "Wait till your mother isn't here." He stomps out the door and slams it shut.

I look at my mom as she cries.

"I'm so sorry baby," She tearfully says to me. "I don't know what has gotten in to him."

"It's always been there, Mom." I say. She comes and hugs me as she sobs. She keeps apologizing to me as though it's her fault. The very thought of the man who I have to call my father makes me shake with pure anger.

"Well you better get ready Luxe," My mom finally says as she releases me from her grip.

Walking to my room at the end of the small hallway always makes me sad as I think about the siblings I so badly wished for. I don't want younger siblings anymore since I've realized the monster my father is, but I still wish for the older siblings that would have protected me from him.

I pick out my nicest outfit, denim pants and a plaid button up shirt. My family has never had enough money to buy me a nicer outfit for my reapings.

Suddenly the door in the other room slams open and I hear pounding footsteps coming to my room.

"Luxe!" My father screams.

"Mom!" I scream back.


End file.
